


intricately infinite

by Valhella



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Gags, M/M, but cassian is noisy so what are you gonna do, yeah this one manages to be filthier believe it or not!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valhella/pseuds/Valhella
Summary: Cassian, Bodhi, an away mission where they can't be as loud as they'd like and a scarf around Cassian's neck that Bodhi thought was useless hours ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a companion piece to my other fic that can be read [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9335045) but it can be read standalone even though it contains references. 
> 
> enjoy some more of the cryptid that is bottom! cassian

The truth is just that Bodhi's been thinking about it ever since he brought it up, really without meaning to, during their last session.

The reality was that Cassian had apparently not been able to stop thinking about it too, but just like a lot of things he thinks, he kept it to himself.

Until now, Bodhi thinks smugly. They are on Karinda to deliver supplies to a certain Jarvis Tala (or at least Bodhi is, Cassian is more than likely there to trade secrets). The outer rim planet managed to be both humid and strangely cool at the same time, almost like a desert if it weren't for the trees that forcibly reminded Bodhi of Scarif. 

It's a perfect, stupid excuse for Cassian to wear a scarf instead of the overlarge parka he insisted on throwing on every other mission. It's violet and fits perfectly around his neck, almost like it's locked in place. Bodhi hates how much of his attention the bloody thing has gotten. Deep down, he knows it's a good compromise for the planet's weather. But deeper down he thinks it's completely unnecessary but incredibly like Cassian, who wore his _parka_ on Eadu, to wear a scarf to Karinda.

They retire early and Tala gets a sputtering recruit to show them individually to their rooms. The base is much bigger than Bodhi would have guessed from the outside and he's surprised they can individually accommodate the two of them at all. 

But that's all just part of the challenge, he thinks, as they crash into Bodhi's bed. 

"Bodhi," Cassian is murmuring in between the sweet kisses he is planting on the other man's neck.

Bodhi is too busy focusing on how hard he's getting to notice that Cassian's calling out to him. "Mmm, love?" he says, only after the fourth or fifth time Cassian calls his name.

Cassian suddenly stops and pulls himself off, and Bodhi involuntarily follows his lead, lips chasing after Cassian's. Bodhi props himself up on his elbows. "Everything alright? Was I too-"

"They'll hear us," Cassian says. His voice is low. Immediately Bodhi chastises himself for being too excited. Between the two of them, Cassian seemed to be more of the vocal kind. Bodhi was sure any unfortunate passersby who could pick apart their voices would be quick to agree. Cassian showed little to no restraint and when he did, it wasn't for long.

Bodhi's eyes drop to Cassian's neck, where he had forgotten to undo his scarf in the distraction of it all. "They don't have to."

Cassian almost immediately knows what Bodhi's trying to say. His hand's already gone for the scarf absentmindedly, but he keeps his eyes on Bodhi. It tells him that he's been thinking about it too. Maybe not as much as Bodhi had, but it had still crossed his mind.

"Look," Bodhi says, almost apologizing, "I didn't mean..."

"You didn't?" Cassian says, and unless Bodhi is seriously bad at reading people, he's almost certain there's an air of disappointment in his voice.

"Do you want me to?" Bodhi says. 

Cassian stares back. "Do _you_ want me to?" he repeats, like it's a game.

Bodhi wants to say "yes" immediately; let him know he had meant everything he'd said and would do it all in a heartbeat if Cassian would allow it. Let him know that seeing him as an incoherent mess, sprawled on the bed and switching between begging to come and whining into the sheets of his own bed was something he never knew he needed but definitely would not mind seeing again.

But it's not a game to Bodhi. "Well...yeah," he gets out. "But this isn't about me, it's about you, isn't it? I don't want to do anything you're not up for."

"The truth," Cassian starts, and plants his hands on the mattress to slide to Bodhi so that they are now at a balanced eye-level, "is that I've wanted you to ever since you brought it up." He pauses, observes the spark in Bodhi's eyes. "I just didn't know if you had meant it, you know, or if it was just in the moment. I trust you, Bodhi."

Bodhi stares back. He swallows, forgetting his words for a second, and then blinks back. "That's good to know."

Cassian grins at that, takes both of his hands around Bodhi's neck so that he's lifting them both into kneeling positions, where he continues to kiss him. Then he pulls away, and, making perfect eye contact, unwraps the violet scarf and tosses it to the side, closer to where Bodhi is. Bodhi looks at the scarf, then back at Cassian, smiling.

They continue doing this, just kissing each other desperately while trying to get as much of their clothes off as they can, until they're down to nothing, clothes sprawled on the sheets or floor. It would have looked like the room had been sacked if it was empty.

"By the wall, love," Bodhi says. 

Cassian nods in obedience, and he lies down slowly, resting his neck against the headboard. It's not very comfortable, or at least it doesn't look it.He plants his hands on either side of his body, not quite sure what to do with them, really.  If Bodhi's being honest, he's seen Cassian in better positions. 

"Is it alright?" Bodhi says, just staring him up and down. "I don't want you to be -"

"It will be," Cassian says, and he sounds a little impatient. "Once you come over here."

There's the Cassian he knows. Bodhi picks up the discarded scarf gingerly (and taking the time to brush a discarded undershirt off the mattress as well) and looks at it, first. A little uncertain. He's never done this. And if Cassian has, he's not quick to offer any tips.

He edges closer to Cassian, rubbing the scarf between his index finger and thumb, his mouth a little off-center.

"You know it's supposed to go in my mouth, right?" Cassian says.

Bodhi doesn't roll his eyes, but he's close. He just throws Cassian a look, one he's gotten used to giving to be quite honest. Bodhi's is a little nervous, or at least he looks more nervous than Cassian - which perplexes him, really, because he's not gonna be the one with a scarf in his mouth.

Cassian stares Bodhi down and doesn't say anything. Just - opens his mouth, maintains eye contact, looks on at him expectantly. Like he's been waiting for this.

Bodhi's doesn't want to make him wait any longer. He leans forward and Cassian instinctively spreads his legs for him, creating a space for him. Bodhi presses the cloth against Cassian's mouth slowly but surely, making sure it falls between his teeth. The scarf isn't that thick. It's more of a cotton-y material, or - Bodhi isn't quite sure what it is, but he doesn't have time to think about it, really - just wants to make sure it feels fine in Cassian's mouth. "Is that alright?"

Cassian gives him a nod, so Bodhi wraps it around once - twice, once he realizes how long the scarf actually is, before tying it in a knot at the back of Cassian's head so that it's in place. 

Bodhi stares down at Cassian; just takes him all in. There's an anticipation in his eyes that he's never seen before. Maybe it was on his face when Bodhi had denied him an orgasm and he just couldn't see it because Cassian was too busy moaning filth into the sheets, he thinks. 

Cassian pleads with his eyes for Bodhi to continue, so he does. He peppers sweet kisses on Cassian's neck, working from his collarbone up and pausing before reaching the lobe of his ear, where he nips at it. Cassian lets out a moan through the scarf in his mouth - now a gag, Bodhi is quick to remind himself - and Bodhi smiles at that, letting out a deep breath. "Alright, love?" Bodhi asks.

Cassian nods, says  _yes_ through the gag, and fuck does that get Bodhi going. 

"Good," he says. "You look so hot like this. So good for me." 

Cassian agrees through his restraint, just stares at Bodhi like he's the only thing in the world. It's trust, Bodhi thinks. Wrapped in...whatever the fuck they were. But he doesn't want to think about it right now. 

"So beautiful," Bodhi continues, lowering to kiss his neck again. "I could keep you like this for hours, you know. Even back home where we don't have to do this much to make sure nobody hears us. If you'd let me."

It's almost sinful that he can't kiss Cassian like this; that the cloth he wanted so much to fill his mouth with was now a barrier, keeping him from doing one of things he loved the most. But Bodhi isn't about to let that stop him. He awkwardly excuses himself, remembering where he had stored the lube - and he hastily goes to get it before returning to the little space between Cassian's legs. 

He gets a good amount on before asking, "You ready, baby?" He looks on at Cassian, waits for an asnwer. "Ready for me?"

Cassian moans his response, nodding vigorously. Anticipating. 

Then he presses a finger against Cassian's rim and watches him jump a little. "Alright?" he says. "If you need me to stop any of this, I'll -"

" _Mmmbodhy_ ," Cassian mumbles. It takes longer than he'd like, but Bodhi is quick to realize Cassian is saying his name. He gives Bodhi another nod, this one slow, and Bodhi lets out a breath and sinks in. 

He listens to Cassian moan through the gag. He could listen to it all night long, he's sure. But they haven't got all night, he reminds himself, and he gets in another finger.

Cassian is whimpering now. He's begging for more just like last time. "Mmmmph," Bodhi hears. And then, if his ears aren't cruelly deceiving him,  _fuck me._ However that's supposed to sound like when there's a scarf stuffed in your mouth.  _Fuck me_.

He's said it before; lots of times, really; and Bodhi wonders how it manages to sound so much hotter when it's almost unintelligible, when it's a cry being a moaned into a scarf. But it does. 

Bodhi slips out. "Impatient, are we?" he chides. He gets the lube out again, this time to rub it all over his achingly hard cock. He can see Cassian's is also, what with the way it's pressed against his stomach, practically begging to be touched.

Once Bodhi's done, he says, "Hands over your head."

Cassian does it quickly. Like the end reward will be Bodhi finally fucking him, which is what he's been whining for. Bodhi is surprised by how easily both of Cassian's wrists seem to fit into his one hand. He keeps a firm grip on it and then asks, "Is this alright?"

Cassian nods.

"Good," Bodhi smiles. He switches around, readying himself in a more comfortable position. "I've been waiting for this all day. Ever since we got here. Been thinking about putting that in that lovely mouth ever since I saw you wearing it."

Cassian whines in response. It's almost like he's forgotten the predicament he's in; he's leaning up, as far as he can with Bodhi's hand pinning his wrists, to try and kiss him. Like he's forgotten he can't.

"Don't be so quick, love," Bodhi chides. "You'll get what you need soon enough."

Cassian resettles, and Bodhi uses his other hand to grip Cassian's hip; and, just like that, he slides in.

What comes out of Cassian next is everything Bodhi had wanted and more. His moaning is switching to a wail; an acknowledgement for all the things he can't say. Bodhi moves his hips along, thrusting into Cassian over and over. 

Bodhi feels Cassian's wrists go limp in his hand. He feels like his other hand might give way soon, too, so he steadies it on the bed as he fastens the pace, slamming into Cassian's prostate. 

Cassian was always one to make more noise but gag had been effective; Bodhi was stiffing his own filthy noises now, and the way Cassian looked - flustered, red-cheeked, lips swelling around the gag - was not helping.  

"You're gonna be the death of me," Bodhi gets out, fucking into Cassian over and over.

Cassian can't do anything else - just moan into the gag, and finally regain the feeling in his wrists as he twists underneath Bodhi's touch.

Bodhi was close, so close, and he could see, if not hear, that Cassian was too. 

He let out a shudder and spilled inside of Cassian, lips frantically searching for Cassian's neck, forehead burying itself in the space between it and the mattress below them.

Cassian was breathing heavily, wrists still under Bodhi's tight grip. Bodhi pulls out suddenly, and lets his grip leave Cassian's wrists completely, but they sort of just  _stay_ there. "Keep them there," Bodhi warns anyway. 

It's a hard demand and Cassian obediently listens, fingers lacing themselves around the bars, or whatever they were, of the headboard. 

And just like that, Bodhi swallows him down. Gives him the reward he was begging for. The sounds he's eliciting are more relaxed now; moans so gentle, it's hard to remember he was ever whining for his orgasm in the first place. 

It doesn't take long for him to ride out his own orgasm into Bodhi's mouth, spilling into him mercilessly. 

His moans have subsided now into just heavy breathing, and Bodhi looks up to see him still gripping the headboard -  _good boy_ , he thinks.

Bodhi comes off him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and slowly slides up to take Cassian's wrists in each hand, noticing the whiteness of his knuckles. "You did so well. I'm so proud of you."

Cassian lifts his head so that Bodhi can undo the gag, which he does with not much difficulty; it wasn't an expert knot, anyway. Once it's off Bodhi leans forward to give him that kiss he'd been waiting for; Cassian's excitement is almost double Bodhi's, and his neck completely leaves the headboard. 

They pull away and Bodhi smugly asks, "Don't think they still heard us, did you?"

Cassian replies, "Would you believe me if I said I didn't really care?"

Bodhi raises an eyebrow. In  _true_ Cassian fashion. "No, I really wouldn't."

**Author's Note:**

> yea i might write a threequel....if i have the time to come back to this amazing ship


End file.
